


Just As Beautiful

by Danilla



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Lisanna had gotten closer to the Lucy from Edolas before coming back to Earth. As things happen, the Lucy from Earth was fun, smart, strong, kind and just as beautiful as her Edolas self.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Just As Beautiful

More often than not, when Lisanna waked up, she still expected to be in Edolas, as if her homecoming had been a distant dream. 

The mage never knows how to feel in this kind of situation; she was happy to be back home, she was happy to have her siblings back, she was happy to finally see Happy and Natsu — her tiny family — again, and still, she missed her friends. When that feeling was too much, she would avoid spending time in the guild.

Of course she noticed some resemblance between the Earth and Edolas ones: Mira and Elfman were still her loving sister and brother; both Levys always made her laugh until her stomach hurt; both Grays gave her warm smiles when passing by her in the guild.

But still, she could always feel the way they were entirely different people.

Her connection with Natsu from Edolas, for example, was not the same as her Natsu's and hers. Before her accident, she was sure they'd get married one day; while she loved Natsu romantically, she couldn't even bring herself to have a crush on Natsu Dragion, seeing him just as a little brother.

Lucy Ashley told her once she viewed him the same way, as a younger brother: fun to tease.

And that brought Lisanna to her main sore thought, Lucy.

Before all the madness arriving to her guild in Edolas, she had come closer to Lucy Ashley. They would drink together, they would laugh loudly at silly things, they would sometimes hold hands, and once, they kissed.

Lisanna missed her friend.

Getting to know this new Lucy was easier than she thought: the girl was fun, smart, strong, kind and just as beautiful as her Edolas self. Lisanna liked her, liked how soft Lucy's hands were when brushed on hers and how she would smile brightly to Lisanna every time she saw her.

It was safe to say Lisanna had a crush for the Celestial Mage. 

Except, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu were in love.

She knew it, she could see on both their faces whenever they were close to each other or talked about one another. It was love. And Lisanna could never try to interfere in that.

"Lucy, make sure to stay close to Natsu." Lisanna said one day in the middle of the chaos with a smile on her face. She knew they were stronger together, and she couldn't bare either of them to get hurt.

Mirajane wasn't completely oblivious about all that, but she didn't fully understand the things going on in Lisanna's head.

"You and Natsu got closer again, right?" She would ask brightly, maybe trying to make Lisanna feel hopeful on a possible relationship with her childhood friend.

Lisanna smiled at that. They didn't get closer, but Happy had been spending more time with her. It was silly, but she still thought of Happy as a son.

Today, specifically, she was sitting at the bar with Happy and Charle. Both Exceed talking about some minor vision the white Exceed had that noon. Lisanna's eyes drifted to Lucy, as always. The blonde was with Levy in one of the tables, and looked embarrassed with something Levy was whispering.

Lisanna liked their Earth interaction better, and kind of wished she had this easy friendship with Lucy. She wished she could tease her and make her blush. Maybe they could hold hands and—

"What's it, Lisanna?" Happy asked, looking in the direction she was looking. "What did Lucy do?"

Lisanna hummed distracted and smiled.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" 

"Lucy? Beautiful!?" Happy asked in shock.

"Don't be mean." She said easily, knowing he didn't actually mean it.

"Are we talking about Lucy?" Cana exclaimed drunk, sitting by her side and throwing her arm around Lisanna. "She's looking fine with that top on!"

"Yes, she is. Natsu is very lucky." Lisanna laughed and commented.

"As if. I heard she's into someone else, and so is Natsu." Cana said lazily.

"No, they're not. Have you seen these two? They're all heart eyes for each other." Lisanna said, trying to maintain her tone casual.

"Natsu and Lucy kissed a few days ago..." Happy dropped this information as if it was nothing.

Although it shouldn't, some part of Lisanna's heart still hurt at this bit of information. She got closer to Lucy from Edolas, not this one. Lucy Heartfilia and her were only guild mates, she had no right to feel like that.

"... And he got sick after that! Lucy was so mad!" Happy laughed maliciously with his paws on his lips.

"I heard about that." Cana contorted her face. "You have a shot, Lisanna." Cana commented, bringing her cup to her lips.

She felt her cheeks warming, but she just shook her head.

"I was a child, I don't actually love Natsu that way." She stated weakly.

"You know that's not what I mean."

She looked in Cana's eyes, and she knew. She knew what Cana meant. But still, there was plenty of explanation on why he got sick: they were probably on some kind of transportation, maybe he ate something that bothered his system, and many other possibilities.

Earth Lucy and Natsu kissed, and it only meant she was reading their relationship on the right way.

"Don't overthink! I know Lucy, I know she's not in love with Natsu." Cana managed to say in a mocking tone while still looking serious.

Lisanna looked down and said something about getting some air and left.

It wasn't that she was overthinking, she was merely trying not to get her hopes up, mainly because it was so silly. Even if they weren't together, Lucy Heartfilia isn't Lucy Ashley, and might not enjoy the company of girls.

Lucy Ashley said it, right? They couldn't be boys or girls in Edolas, they could only survive.

She sat on the back of the guild without much to do. She smiled thinking she chose the wrong door, and should just have left home, not be hiding there, sitting on the ground, making a pile with the small rocks she could find around.

"That's nice." A familiar voice too close to her said suddenly, making her knock her little rock pile down. "Sorry, sorry!"

Lisanna turned her head to see Lucy adjusting herself on her side.

"You're okay?" Lisanna asked and Lucy nodded.

"I actually was going to ask you the same thing, you left the bar so fast."

Lisanna buried the thought that it was nice that she worried on her mind.

"May I ask you something?" Lucy asked brushing her own hair out of her face.

"Of course." 

"Do you still like Natsu?" Lucy asked and Lisanna couldn't avoid laughing sadly. Lucy's face started to get red. "I mean— You two were close and— And—"

"It's okay. I don't like him like that, pinky promise." She smiled.

Lucy's relieved face and smile caused both a pang of jealousy and, in a way, a sense of pride for Lisanna: she didn't let herself interfere in her friends' relationship, even if it affected her.

The Celestial Mage sat closer to her and lied her head on Lisanna's shoulder. Lisanna just stopped moving, breathing lightly as if not to disturb. Wasn't that the bond she wanted? She wanted this easy friendship, and Lucy was giving her that. It was nice.

Well, almost. If she could just relax and control her accelerated heart, it would be nice.

"I heard you and Natsu kissed!? I'm so glad for you two!" She spat out without really knowing why.

She heard Lucy making a reluctant funny noise.

"And he later puked on me." She said making a face, sitting up straight again. "It was good, though. Both of us realised it's really not what we want."

"It's not?"

"It's not." She smiled brightly. "It's getting dark, let's go back inside." Lucy said, before giving her a kiss on her cheek and disappear into the guild.

The place where the Celestial Mage pressed the kiss burned, a nice burn, the kind Lisanna wouldn't mind to feel again and again and again.

She replayed the moment in her mind, wondering what if all meant and not fully believing it happened.

Before going back to the guild, Lisanna could hear Natsu's loud voice and laugh saying "You kissed her!?", followed by Lucy's embarrassed protests of "It was on the cheek!" and "Be quiet, she'll hear you!"

Lisanna tried her best not to look as red as she was while entering the guild, and tried even harder to pretend she didn't know everyone around had been talking about her.

The next mourning, Lisanna woke up certain she was in the Earth and eager to get to Fairy Tail.


End file.
